coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
19a Rosamund Street
(seen from 2007 onwards)]] (seen until 2006)]] 19a Rosamund Street is a flat located above Preston's Petals (formerly Skinner's Bookies, Turf Accountant, Barlow's Bookies and Barlow's Buys) on Rosamund Street. The tenants currently residing there are: Billy Mayhew and Summer Spellman. :Note: The number of the flat was "9a" on the 1982 Outdoor Set but was changed to "19a" when the MediaCity studios set opened in January 2014. The original entrance to the flat upstairs was situated on Victoria Street and addressed as "17a". The 9a Rosamund Street entrance was first seen when Harry and Dan Mason took ownership in 2007. Storylines In March 2009, alcoholic Peter Barlow had fallen asleep in the flat with a lit cigarette, causing a fire which spread across the flat. Trapped were his young son Simon and pet rabbit Leanne. They were rescued by Tony Gordon and Luke Strong. The flat along with the Bookies was rebuilt a few weeks later, with Peter and Simon moving back in. Peter remained in the flat until 2014, and shared it with Leanne and later Carla Connor. Carla remained in the flat alone from June to October when Peter was imprisoned for Tina McIntyre's murder (whom he had been having an affair with at the time of her death) and eventually moved out and into 12 Victoria Court. When Peter was cleared and released from prison in November 2014, he moved away from Weatherfield and rented the flat out to the Windass and Armstrong family as they had to sell their previous home at 6 Coronation Street to pay off debts. However when Peter returned to Weatherfield he evicted Anna and Faye so that he and Toyah Battersby could move in. After a few months, they both moved into the Rovers Return Inn after buying it. After Tracy Barlow bought the premises, she moved Billy Mayhew, Todd Grimshaw and Summer Spellman into the flat. In April 2018, Billy returned from rehab to be evicted from the flat by Tracy for being three months behind on the rent. As a result Shona Ramsey moved in to keep an eye on Billy and help him with the rent. Owner(s) *Sean Skinner (1994-1997) *Peter Barlow (2001-2003, 2008-2017) *Dan Mason (2007-2008) *Harry Mason (2007-2008) *Leanne Tilsley (2010-2012) *Tracy Barlow (2017-) Residents Current *Billy Mayhew (2017-) *Summer Spellman (2017-) Former *Becky Palmer (1996) *Claire Palmer (1996) *Deirdre Rachid (1997, 1998-1999) *Liz McDonald (1998) *Jackie Dobbs (1998) *Tyrone Dobbs (1998) *Alison Wakefield/Webster (1999, 2000) *Kevin Webster (1999-2002) *Molly Hardcastle (2001-2002) *Martin Platt (2002) *Bethany Platt (2003-2004) *Sarah Platt (2003-2004) *Todd Grimshaw (2003-2004, 2017) *Bev Unwin (2005) *Jo (2006) *Dan Mason (2007-2008) *Harry Mason (2007-2008) *Peter Barlow (2008-2010, 2011-2012, 2012-2014, 2016-2017) *Simon Barlow (2008-2010, 2011-2012, 2012-2014) *Leanne Tilsley (2009-2010, 2011-2012) *Carla Barlow (2012, 2012-2014) *Beth Tinker (2012) *Craig Tinker (2012) *Tracy Barlow (2012) *Amy Barlow (2012) *Owen Armstrong (2014-2015) *Anna Windass (2014-2016) *Faye Windass (2014-2016) *Gary Windass (2014-2016) *Miley Windass (2015) *Toyah Battersby (2017) *Shona Ramsey (2018) *Emma Brooker (2018) *Josh Tucker (2018) *Sean Tully (2018-2020) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Buildings in Rosamund Street Category:Article stubs